


Point Taken

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have had countless of sleepless nights because of their loud neighbor. Kurt decides to get back at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point Taken

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Point Taken**

So here’s the thing Kurt quickly learned about New York apartments.

Not only were they exceedingly expensive and way too small for all their things, the walls were paper-thin. In fact, the walls were so thin that they often could hear the family living in the apartment above them walking around and dropping things, so thin that he could hear the elderly woman living next to him coughing, and…

_‘Oh, fuck, yes! Ah, ah, ah -’_

So thin they could hear the guy next door having sex.

Now there wasn’t a doubt in Kurt’s mind that his neighbors heard him and his own boyfriend every now and then too. In fact, when they both had the flu a while ago, the elderly lady living on 140 had brought them a basket of fruit because she had heard them coughing.

Which was sweet, but also kinda creepy.

But Kurt always made sure to be quiet when having sex because his lover Blaine, bless his soul, didn’t want to disturb anyone.

Not in the way their neighbor did.

Kurt stared at the ceiling, his eyebrow twitching as he listened to the headboard slamming into the wall with an annoying _thump thump thump_ while the matress on the other side of said wall kept creaking, wanton moans escaping both their neighbor’s and a random girl’s mouth. Blaine was curled up against Kurt’s side, trying to drown out the noise by pulling the covers up over his head and squashing one ear against Kurt’s chest. Blaine groaned.

It wasn’t working.

‘Doesn’t that guy ever need sleep? He’s at it every night.’

Usually Kurt just glared at 138, as he had dubbed his neighbor since Kurt couldn’t be bothered to learn his name, but he’s just about had it. Kurt and Blaine had missed the finale of Project Runway because they had fallen asleep. The lack of sleep was getting to the both of them and whereas Blaine looked adorable when he yawned, it just wasn’t fair.

Kurt pushed himself up and ignored Blaine’s protesting whine and his efforts to pull Kurt back.

‘Where are you going?’ Blaine asked. Kurt made a gesture with his hands toward their alarm clock. It was 1 am.

‘I’m going to ask if they can shut up for once. We need some sleep and I’m not spending my Friday night wishing someone would just come already, myself and you excluded.’

Blaine’s cheeks darkened at that. ‘Can’t you at least… wait until they’re finished?’

 _You are a sweetheart, Blaine Anderson,_ Kurt thought to himself and he felt himself soften up a bit when Blaine rubbed at his eyes with a loose fist.

‘ _Oh yes! Fuck me harder baby!_ ’

Kurt’s eyebrow twitched again and his shoulders tensed up. It seemed that being sweet unfortunately wouldn’t get them some sleep.

Kurt reached over and pressed a quick kiss against Blaine’s forehead before he abruptly turned around and marched his way into the hallway, his fingers twitching by his sides when he put on some slippers. He couldn’t even bring himself to care about the fact that he probably looked like a crazy hobo right now, wearing nothing but some baggy sweats and a shirt that originally belonged to Blaine and was a bit too tight on him.

Ringing the doorbell and knocking impatiently on the door, Kurt folded his arms over his chest and felt himself scowl. He didn’t even have it in him to blush when he heard the moaning stop and heard someone stumbling their way over the door.

‘What do you want?’ 138 snapped rudely. Kurt’s eyebrow cocked up.

‘Could you keep it down? My boyfriend and I haven’t slept in days because you keep us up with your noise. It sounds like you are slaughtering people in there.’

‘Wear earplugs,’ 138 snarled. Before Kurt could say anything, 138 slammed the door in his face. For a moment Kurt just blinked stupidly before he grew angry.

_That asshole._

Kurt angrily made his way back to the apartment, slammed the door shut and switched on the lights while a plan occurred to him.

‘Kurt -’ Blaine asked as soon as Kurt stomped his way back into their bedroom, ‘Are you -’

‘Get the lube, we’re going to have sex,’ Kurt demanded and Blaine’s eyes widened.

‘But what about -’

‘She takes out her hearing-aids at night. Take off your clothes, now.’ Kurt would show that rude asshole how to make someone scream. See if Kurt would care if 138 knew he was up all night fucking his boyfriend. No, in fact – Kurt _wanted_ him to hear it. He shoved his pants down and Blaine stared stupidly at him before fumbling with the buttons of his own shirt.

The next day, there was a sticky note posted to their door.

 _Point taken_ was all it said.


End file.
